Jusqu'à la fin
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] La décision de Grunlek pouvait paraître folle. Non, était folle. Mais des décisions comme ça, on en faisait pas tout les quatre matins. C'était la sienne, il l'assumerait jusqu'au bout, parce que tel était son code de conduite. Il ne supportait plus qu'on tente de les manipuler.


Disclaimer : Aventures n'appartient qu'à Mahyar et les aventuriers si fabuleux à Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier.

 **Ndla** : Cet OS est dans la continuité de "Renaissance" "Au détour de la rivière" où on avait la vision respective de Theo et Shin face à l'apocalypse de **la fin de la saison 2**. A ma décharge, cet OS attend d'être bouclé depuis... *regarde ses fiches* le 25 février et au départ je voulais en faire un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Krayn. Puis je me suis ravisée. Traumatisme de l'anniversaire de Fred, le texte était bourré de fautes... voilà, voilà. Timidité quand tu nous tiens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _Jusqu'à la fin_

 **.**

En voyant le démon qu'était devenu son ami s'envoler pour dominer la scène, Grunlek n'avait pas songé un instant, une fraction de seconde, que c'était un monstre. Il voyait encore en lui son ami. Bob.

Grunlek était de bonne composition. Trop d'après ses compagnons et amis. Cette facette de sa personnalité avait été l'argument clé pour eux, ils s'étaient empressés de lui proposer de faire un bout de route sur le chemin de la vie avec eux.

― Tu viens avec nous oui ou merde ?

Theo n'avait jamais été très métaphore. Bob lui avait assené un coup de coude, geste qu'il regretta quand son nerf lui fit comprendre que ce réflexe était à oublier. Un coude contre un plastron ça ne pardonne pas. Shin s'était glissé à côté de Grunlek, posant une main sur son épaule, observant comme lui les deux phénomènes se chamailler. D'hérésie à homme "prétendument" saint.

― Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de toi que tu n'as besoin de nous, lui glissa l'archer, alors si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave.

Grunlek avait deviné sous le masque le sourire d'excuse. Ces propos l'avaient surpris. Ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni de pomme d'Adam – blague douteuse de Bob quand il avait appris que Shin avait réussi à séduire une femme tout en mangeant ce fichu fruit – mais l'archer s'était immédiatement dit qu'une personne aussi avenante et bonne pâte que lui avait déjà un groupe, des amis, des gens qui l'attendaient quelque part.

Grunlek n'avait rien de tout ça. Certainement que chez lui, on l'attendait, mais il n'attendait plus rien d'eux. Theo, Bob et Shin n'ont plus. Ils n'avaient personne d'autre qu'eux.

Il avait entendu, dans cette voix, la timidité d'un homme qui avait dû grandir trop vite. C'était leur point commun, à eux quatre. La vie les avait poussés à grandir trop vite. Leur nature les y avait tous poussé. Ils avaient donc dû se battre avec acharnement pour vivre selon leurs choix, aussi mauvais qu'ils puissent être, ils les assumaient.

Grunlek n'avait jamais manqué une opportunité pour manifester son désaccord quand une décision lui déplaisait. Que c'était agréable, malgré les vannes de Bob là-dessus, d'avoir l'impression qu'on ne le voyait pas comme un demi-homme. Bob les vannait sans distinction alors Grunlek en avait fait peu de cas. Quand ils lui parlaient c'était d'égal à égal. Voilà pourquoi il était autant fâché quand d'autres le traitaient de demi-homme, le regardait de haut avec mépris.

Grunlek se souvenait de cette fois où, par miracle, Theo s'était mis à sa hauteur, passant un bras sur ses épaules, pour lui parler avec un calme et une sérénité qu'il ne lui avait pas connu. Si même Theo était capable de parler avec un autre être humain, de raisonner, tout le monde en était capable.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Grunlek craquait. Pourquoi il s'était rangé de l'avis de Bob. Ces types n'étaient doués d'aucune raison, d'aucun intérêt autre que le leur.

On les traitait comme des chiens ? Pas de problème. Que Bob lâche la bride donc, Grunlek le protégerait. Un mur d'acier que le nain opposa à tous. Ils l'avaient sous-estimé et ils en payaient le prix fort.

A présent, grande rature ailée rougeoyante dans le ciel plongé dans cette nuit diurne, le démon écartait les bras, appelant à lui des forces dévastatrices. Une rature, oui. L'annihilation de la vie.

Grunlek ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était responsable de cette montée des enfers. L'idée de fuir ne l'effleura pas. Qui d'autre que lui l'aurait protégé ? La voix de la raison était couverte par cette rage qu'il cachait sous son masque pragmatique, déterminé.

Son regard descendit sur la terre qui s'apprêtait à subir l'assaut fatal. Les prêtres étaient pétrifiés d'horreur, certains avaient éclaté en sanglot. Il vit Arcana, près du corps de Bragg, les yeux rivés sur l'intendant et incapable de se relever pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La première météorite frappa à des kilomètres de là mais le gémissement de terre, en vibrant de douleur, leur parvint. Quand beaucoup perdirent l'équilibre, Grunlek parvint à camper sur ses deux jambes, solides comme un roc, mieux, de l'acier.

Grunlek se surprit à penser à Shin.

L'ingénieur le vit. Shin qui avait plongé dans le puits par réflexe, sans doute, et qui s'en extirpait dans un éclair d'intelligence. Leur regard se croisa et Grunlek put y lire toute la terreur dans ces prunelles bleues, écarquillées alors que son ami archer songeait à ce qui allait se passer. Shin esquissa un geste, tendit le bras dans l'intention d'embarquer Grunlek dans sa fuite.

Une prise de conscience saisit le demi-élémentaire et Shin courut le plus loin possible de cet enfer.

Grunlek se surprit à penser à Theo.

Theo, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait, était-il assez loin pour échapper à ce début d'apocalypse ?

Eux n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire.

Non. Grunlek ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Ces idiots avaient encore besoin d'une bonne conscience. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Bob. Grunlek était persuadé que son ami pyromancien retrouverait le contrôle de son corps. Il avait relâché la bride, il réussirait à la raffermir.

 _Et s'il échouait ?_

― J'ai peur, lui avait un jour confié Bob, jamais je ne veux lui laisser le contrôle. Un démon n'a aucune parole. Ce combat que je mène depuis des années, mes efforts… je perdrais tout.

Grunlek, au fond, regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu le rôle que ses amis lui donnait depuis le début de leurs aventures ensemble. C'était son seul regret. Ces deux seuls regrets, en réalité. L'abandon total de toutes ses responsabilités, excepté celle qu'il venait de se donner.

Theo l'aurait probablement tué, ou au minimum assommé s'il avait été là. Heureusement que plusieurs kilomètres les séparaient.

Theo n'était pas qu'une brute, la preuve l'ingénieur l'avait déjà fournie.

― Hé, c'est pas tous les jours facile d'être un paladin, lui avait révélé l'inquisiteur, supporter les idées à la con et les vannes de l'autre hérésie, esquiver les flèches du demi-homme demi-flotte, t'empêcher de te crever l'autre œil… C'était même pas dans les petites lignes en bas de mon contrat. Franchement, quand je mourais pour de bon, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on décide à ce que je sois canonisé.

Que c'était beau la jeunesse. Ses illusions, son impétuosité. Non pas que Grunlek se voyait comme un bon vieux bougre, mais il avait l'impression d'être au-dessus de ça. D'être plus raisonnable qu'eux tous réunis. Pas d'une manière dédaigneuse, loin de là, loin de lui cette idée. Après tout, c'était ce que devait être une bonne conscience non ? Être au-dessus de ce genre de considérations.

Quoique. Une fois qu'ils auraient survécu à l'apocalypse, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus légitimité à être la bonne conscience du groupe. Il avait ses faiblesses, lui aussi. Comme tous.

Grunlek espérait qu'un fond de conscience restait à Bob, bien qu'il fallait être réaliste, les chances étaient quasi-nulles. Il espérait que ce fond de conscience, pour peu qu'il existait, saurait faire attendre le démon, le temps que Shin s'éloigne suffisamment pour être en sécurité.

Grunlek était responsable. Il assumait toutes ses décisions. Celle-là ne ferait pas exception.

 _Theo, Shin... Navré, je n'ai aucun regret._

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure de mourir. Néanmoins, cette perspective n'inspirait nulle crainte chez l'ingénieur nain. La Mort ne les appréciait pas des masses, eux, à force de mourir et de ressusciter. Il l'imaginait bien en train de tapoter son petit stylo-faux sur son cahier.

― Grunlek Von Krayn hein ? lancerait la Mort, très ennuyé – oui ennuy **é** , Grunlek n'était pas très stéréotype ni pour le sexisme – vous êtes avec les autres énergumènes c'est ça ? Theo Silverberg et Shinddha Kory?

― ... En effet.

― Cassez-vous. Vous, les aventuriers, vous me faites perdre mon temps avec votre manie de ressuscitez avec vos artefacts en veux-tu en voilà ! A croire que vous voulez foutre en l'air mon business. Heureusement que vous n'êtes que peccadille à côté de la concentration de paysans sur le Cratère.

Et il ajouterait, circonspect :

― Si vous recroisez votre pote, Balthazar Octavius Barbibul, dites-lui qu'ils aillent se faire mettre. Du boulot, d'accord mais faut pas pousser. Je suis déjà bien gratiné avec l'autre Silverberg. Je n'ai pas que vous dans le Cratère alors faudra penser à arrêter vos conneries.

Oui. Ça se passerait comme ça. Aussi mal en point qu'il sera, Grunlek survivrait. Perdre son œil ce n'était rien à côté. Une broutille. Une mécanique qui se rode.

Grunlek n'était pas inquiet pour sa propre peau. C'était celle de ses amis qui feraient naître ses premiers cheveux blancs, pas de doute à ce sujet.

Alors que tout le monde leur tournait le dos, alors qu'autour de lui tout n'était plus que cris, imprécations, prières et désespoir, il se promit de remplir son rôle de bonne conscience, sans pour autant faire des compromis sur sa propre morale, éthique.

Et ce jusqu'à la fin. Leur fin.

Qui ne viendrait pas tout de suite, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas la côte auprès de ce bon gars qu'était la Mort.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Placer une référence à Terry Pratchett et une de Barbapapa, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Drôle de mélange...

C'est bête, j'ai pas fini le quatuor que mon inspiration me dicte d'écrire sur la fin de la saison 3. Lenteur, frustration, tout ça... Limite, mes publications de cette année sont concentrées à 80% sur ce moment. Et 10% sur l'échange de corps. Et je parle comme si c'était la fin d'année, c'est terrible.

Là-dessus, je vous remercie de votre lecture, laissez un petit mot si vous le désirez !

Sur ce, portez-vous bien et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
